A Bird in a Cage
by SokkaxToph
Summary: RATED T JUST IN CASE!  I'm bad at summaries but...  Anna Bird is Kims eldest grandaughter, and she grew up marvelling at the story of snow, and Edward. An unexpected trip to The Mansion on Halloween, and Anna begins to believe in fairy tales...
1. Anna Bird

"Carl, what the heck are you doing? We're not allowed up there!"

Carl turned around at the wrought iron gates, "Anna, you're such a baby," his expression softened slightly as he took my hand, "come on, you don't really believe in those old stories, do you?"

I stiffened, glancing at the girl who stood impatiently at the tangled hedgerow, "Well...no, I just...it's dangerous up there."

The girl smirked, "Don't be so childish Anna. Either go home, or come with us. You're choice."

"Come on Jess, don't be like that. It's not her fault she's scared,"

The words should have sounded nice to me, but they sounded just as taunting as Jess's. Jess turned away, and began to walk up the neglected driveway, blanketed in shadow. I wasn't _scared_ exactly, but I felt as if we shouldn't be here. "Carl, please. Let's go home."

"Carl!" Jess called from up the driveway. Carl looked at me hopefully.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine. But as soon as w-"

Carl cut me off with a loud _whoop_ and began tugging me up the drive. Yes, Carl was supposed to be my loving boyfriend. He didn't normally act like it though. Especially since Jess started hanging around. I glanced nervously at the overgrown shrubs, spilling over the iron fence that lined the driveway, and reaching towards us like hungry fingers. Hands. _Scissorhands._ I shivered, but Carl mistook it for the cold. After all it was Halloween. He handed me his coat.

"Thanks," I mumbled, much _too_ thankful than I should have been. These friendly gestures were rare, and I had to enjoy them when they came.

Halloween was the reason we were up here. We'd started off trick or treating; hence the reason why I was dressed in a knee-length floaty white dress, and had feathery wings strapped to my back, that my delightful little sister had insisted on making. Carl had made less effort than I had, and carried around a fake axe. Maybe that was why no one wanted to open their doors to us.

It was a sad stereotype every teenager had to go through; we aren't _all_ knife-wielding, happy-slapping maniacs, believe it or not. We reached another iron gate, this one blocked our path. I sighed in relief, "Okay, it's blocked. What a shame, let's go."

Jess growled slightly, and started rooting around the bushed beside the gate. I couldn't see much beyond the gate, but dark shapes seemed to loom out of nowhere, making me less sure if I was scared or not.

"Hey! Over here!" Jess's shout made me jump. Carl grinned at me and pulled me with him towards where Jess was. Her head popped out from the bushes, "I found another way in!"

Carl followed her through the hole in the fence, pulling me along like a parent with a child. I grumbled as the brambles snagged at my dress and bare limbs, and pulled at my long, dark brown hair. After we were free from the bushes, Jess started to run up the rest of the driveway. Carl finally released my hand and took off after her, laughing.

I looked after them sadly, "Maybe he'll change," I told myself again, the thought getting weaker and weaker. I glanced around the garden, and smiled at myself when I realized that the dark shapes were only bushes. _Very_ well kept bushes, might I add. They were styled into an incredible variety of absurd and wonderful figures. I spotted a stag, a hand, and a flamingo standing solitary in its river of leaves. The decorations were eerily beautiful and they stood out plainly against the ill-kept drive. These bushes were in perfect condition, and I could only imagine how amazing they'd look in the sunlight.

"Anna!" I heard Carl's shout from up the driveway.

Turning hesitantly away from the garden, I hurried up the drive. Suddenly, a gothic mansion loomed into view, towering above me. Terrifying statues stood amongst broken windows and dark, uninviting stone walls. I shivered again and sped up, keeping my eye out for Carl and Jess. I found them where I had expected them to be, at the front door. The door was huge, and wooden, with heavy iron hinges. It was also open. Jess stood in the doorway, giving me her very best glare. She always saved that one for me, and oh, how I appreciated it.

Carl looked at me, grinning like a complete moron. "'Bout time. Come on, let's go inside."

"No, Carl. I want to go home."

Carl's grin faltered, "Why? You scared again? It's okay babe, I'll look after you."

I glared at him, "I said no. I'm going home, and you're either coming with me, or staying here with _her._"

I nodded at Jess. Carl looked between us awkwardly.

He sighed, "You go, Anna. I'm staying here. I want to check this place out."

Jess grinned at me triumphantly, "Come on then, Carl."

They disappeared into the building without looking back at me.

"Fine!" I yelled after them. I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. A movement in the empty window high up above the door. I squinted up into the darkness, searching for any signs of life. I stood uneasily outside, not sure whether to leave or go in after them. No doubt they'd get themselves in trouble if I left them. Groaning, I followed them into the dark mansion.


	2. Secret in the Attic

"Carl?" I called, glancing uneasily around the dark room. From what I could make out, the entrance hall was huge. The only thing I could see properly was the staircase, twisting up the wall on my left.

I heard a muffled scream from up the stairs. "Jess!" I shouted, running up the stairs, my small white heels making _clacking_ noises on the stone ground. "Jess!" I shouted again when I reached the top of the staircase. I ran down the short hallway, skidding to a stop when I reached the next set of stairs. These were smaller, and I could hear noises in the darkness where the stairs led.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs, "Jess?" I said quietly. No reply. "Carl?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. My breathing was heavy was all of the running. A sudden gust of wind caught my hair, blowing it off of my face. I took in the gaping hole in the roof, as if a giant had torn it from the building. There were piles of dusty rocks on the floor, and stale pools of water lay haphazardly around the massive room. _Snip snip_. I gasped, taking a step backwards. My eyes strained against the dark in effort to see something.

The sound came again, this time accompanied by a voice, "Kim?" it asked. I saw movement in the shadows, and backed up again. Something glinted in the moonlight, as the silvery orb appeared suddenly from behind the clouds. Silver light broke through the hole in the roof, sweeping away the darkness. A man stood before, a few paces away. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Scissors...Scissorhands...EDWARD! My shoe caught on the rocks and I fell. My head cracked against something hard. A rock maybe? My vision went fuzzy, and the last thing I saw was the glint of metal, and Edward's scarred face. And then I saw only black.


	3. Edward

I felt as if I was pushing through a thick fog, the light only just visible beyond. My muscles were heavy, and I struggled to pull my self into consciousness. Eventually, my eyelids lifted. I was lying on my side, and a large rock blocked most of my view. Something dark stained the rock, glistening in the moonlight. I groaned, and pulled myself up slowly onto my elbows. A wave of nausea rolled over me, and I leant over sideways.

"Are you okay?" The quiet voice startled me, and I looked up.

A young man sat cross-legged on the floor a couple of feet away from me. He skin was unnaturally white, even paler than mine. His hair was black, and stuck out around his head in odd direction. His scarred face was turned towards me, his dark eyes showing his concern.

"Yes...Edward?"

The man jumped, "You...you know me?"

I nodded, "My name's Anna. Anna Bird."

"Annabird?" Edward asked, confused, "I...I thought for a moment..."

I smiled at him. That was what Grandma used to call me, Annabird. Edward looked down shyly. A sharp pain in my head made me flinch. Edward reached forward, but stopped himself before his metal fingers touched my face. I didn't think twice about his Scissorhands, I'd kind of expected it. "Annabird? What's wrong? You hit your head on that rock...I didn't know what to do."

He pointed a metal finger at the large rock I'd seen when I'd woken up. I gingerly touched the back of my head. I felt something warm and wet on my fingers. I brought my hand forward to look at my fingers. The thick red blood looked even worse against my pale fingers. I glanced at the large rock, realizing at once what the stain was. "Annabird! No." I looked at him. His face was contorted in terror, his metal fingers snipped nervously. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Don't go to sleep! Please...don't leave me. Not like everyone else."

"Edward, I'm okay. Really. But I need to go home. My parents..."

Edwards head dropped, "Oh."

"But I'll come back! My parents just need to know I'm okay. Edward, I promise I will come back."

Edward smiled at me, "Okay."

I stood up slowly, wobbling a little, "Whoa!"

Edward stood up with me, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Shocked, I looked at him, "No, Edward! I'm fine, really. But...you don't realize how much it's changed down there. I pointed out of the hole in the attic, to the lights of Suburbia. Edward looked out of the hole, longing clear on his face. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Goodnight, Edward."

"When will you come again?" He asked hopefully.

I grinned, "Tomorrow. I promise."

I felt his dark eyes watching me as I walked out of The Mansion. Carl and Jess were nowhere to be seen, I hadn't even thought about them when I was with Edward. Sighing, I found my way back to the hole through the bush. Well...that was unexpected.


	4. Suburbia

It was as I was walking back down the drive that it started snowing. Fine snowflakes drifted past me with surprising speed. The temperature was cool enough for them settle on the ground, forming a slippery sheet of ice. I had to slow right down coming down the slope, or I'd be on my butt. Slowly, I slid down the slope. I could only imagine what I'd look like to anyone watching, probably like a floating angel with zero special awareness. Rolling my eyes, I finally reached the end of the driveway. Grumbling under my breath, I stepped onto the road..

"Whoa!" I cried my foot slipping from beneath me.

I landed on my knee, hard. I groaned, and rubbed my sore knee. My dress was torn almost everywhere, and my 'wings' were crooked. Slowly, using the wrought iron fence for support, I clambered to my feet. My knee protested to the weight, and creaked slightly.

"Eww," I groaned, lifting my injured leg off of the floor.

Slowly, carefully, I made my way down the empty street. Only someone who had lived here their entire life would know which way to go. Every house was identical, and very, very boring. I really hated this town. It felt like a cage. There was something very sinister about the perfect houses and perfect gardens and perfect housewives with perfect children. My idea of a nightmare. I would've moved out months ago if it weren't for my mum. She didn't take my Grandma Kim's passing very well, and even after a year of grieving, she still wasn't done. She moved around the house like a ghost, a shadow of the beautiful woman she once was. She'd inherited Grandma Kim's ginger-blonde hair, whereas I had my Dads hair. Thick, dark brown curls. I had inherited her pale skin though, and my mum says I have my grandma's beauty. Yeah, right.

Sighing, I followed the road through the crossroads, and onto my block. I could see my house, nestled between to other identical buildings. The lights weren't on, maybe they were all asleep? Crossing my fingers, I slipped down our path, to the front door. As quietly as I could, I brushed the powdery snow off of the flowerpot on the step. Ignoring the dull ache in my knee, I crouched down and lifted the flowerpot off the ground. The tell tale glint of metal revealed the spare house key. The key was almost frozen to the ground, and left my fingers feeling numb when I picked it up. Silently, I unlocked the door, and crept inside. The house was dark and silent. Exhaling quietly, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. The whole of the downstairs was open-plan, and pretty darn boring. Tip-toeing, I crossed the room to the staircase, and followed them up.

I managed to reach the safety of my bedroom without waking anybody. Sighing, I pulled off the wings and put them as carefully as I could onto my desk. Absentmindedly, I pulled off my dress, and tugged a nightdress over my head. Clambering into bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was real! Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes.


	5. Snow

The rest of the holidays went surprisingly fast, considering everything that happened. I made a habit of visiting Edward every day, and we would spend hours just talking. Mostly, we'd talk about Kim. Telling Edward that Kim had passed away was difficult. His dark eyes had filled with tears, and his clawed hands had shook. My own eyes had filled with tears at Edward's stories of Kim, a slightly different version of the one that Grandma Kim had told me. He was so shy, yet we seemed to be comfortable around each other. Neither of us minded silence, although we talked a lot.

When we weren't talking, Edward would take me around the castle, and its beautiful grounds. The entire building was coated in dust, along with the weird and wonderful inventions that Edward's Creator had made. Yes, Edward told me about the Inventor. I'd cried a little at that too. Edward's entire life had been shadowed with grief and exclusion.

On the Sunday before I went back to school, me and Edward were in the garden. It was cold for November, and a thick blanket of snow covered the earth. I was wearing my favourite coat; a long woollen white cardigan that reached past my knees, and flapped openly around me. I had a woollen hat fitted securely on my head, and I reached to tug at my equally woollen boots. All in all, I was like a Grannies test subject for her knitting experiments. Edward liked my outfit though, no matter how often he got his scissor-fingers caught in it.

"Annabird?" Edward asked, as we followed the castle walls.

"Yeah?"

I could tell Edward was nervous. His metal fingers always clicked together when he was nervous, or uncomfortable.

"Edward," I stood in front of him, looking into his black eyes, "what's wrong?"

Edward's eyebrows mushed together, "I...I'm not stupid Annabird."

I blinked, "What do you mean? Of course you're not stupid."

Edward began to walk, and I followed. "You're going."

I shook my head, "Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Kim did the same thing. School. You're the same age she was, so you have to go..."

I was still behind Edward, so I took the opportunity to hug him without being accidentally impaled. Edward stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed. Resting my head on his shoulder, I sighed.

"When?" Edward asked quietly.

"Tomorrow,"

Edward sighed and pulled away from me, "I...I'm going to miss you."

I smiled, "I'll still come, just later in the day," I walked in front of him, dancing slightly in the snow, "besides, we still have weekends."

Edward smiled hesitantly, and I laughed. Avoiding his hands, I took his wrists in my hands, and pulled him into a dance. He laughed a little, as we span in the snow. I laughed too, my white coat swishing around us. Rather than Edward holding my hand the traditional way, I held his wrist as I span under his arm. The black of his clothes contrasted with my pale skin as we danced in the snow...


	6. School Days

"Anna! Get your butt down here!"

I had an eerie déjà vu moment as I pulled myself from the deep, black abyss of sleep. Subconsciously, I touched the back of my head. Thankfully, I'd been less hurt than I first thought; having only a small scar that proved what had happened that night. I'd only had to have a quick shower the next morning to wash the dried blood from my hair, and I had to sneakily dispose of my blood-stained pillow.

Slowly, wearily, I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned and peered out of the window. Great. The sky was gray, not the nice, pale gray of snowy weather, a harsh stormy gray. Groaning, I pushed myself off of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

Dressed in skinny jeans, a mint green hoodie and a light, floral top underneath, I jogged downstairs.

"Hey Mom," I called as I slipped on my converses.

"Hey Anna, come and get some breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, slinging my school bag over my head and onto my shoulder. I smiled at my mother when I grabbed a slice of toast off of the table. She smiled tiredly back.

"I gotta go," I sighed,

"Okay love,"

Opening the front door let the cool air in, and I shivered.

"Wear a coat!"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hood up,

"Thanks Mom, see you later,"

Pulling my iPod out of my school bag, I stuck my earphones into my ears. An ethereal tune sung out of the speakers. I had a thing for soundtracks, and this one in particular was my favourite. A beautiful melody from the mind of a brilliant man. The music took my mind of the day ahead, but I was soon at the familiar school building. Groaning, I pulled my earphones out of my ears and stuffed my iPod into my schoolbag.

School sucks. Big time. I literally collapsed when I got home. Okay...not _collapsed_ exactly, but I was tired. The only thing that had got me through the day was Edward. As soon as I got home, I swapped my green hoodie for the long white cardigan, and headed back out of the door. As soon as my foot touched the doorstep, tiny snowflakes fell around it. I looked into the silver sky and smiled,

"I'm coming, Edward,"...


	7. Slowly

I hurried up the haphazard wooden staircase, keen to see Edward. I didn't really know why, but I felt really sensitive, my emotions like a complicated knot in my stomach. Edward met me in the attic, as always. Although he claimed to move around the mansion, I'd never seen him alone anywhere but the lonely attic.

As soon as I saw him, it was as if I'd been holding something in for a long time. I fell to my knees onto the rough floor. Edward was by my side in an instant, but I hardly noticed. Sobs rocked my body, tears flowing down my face. I felt Edward move, and his arms were around me, his scissorhands positioned awkwardly in front of us. I buried my head in his chest, unable to stop the sudden grief that had overcome me. I felt Edward's cheek rest on the top of my head. Hesitantly, I pulled away from him so that I could see his face. That was when the words started to pour out,

"Edward...I'm so...sorry...I don't know wha-"

"Shhh," Edward soothed quietly, rubbing his chin (I assume it was instead of his hand) on my hair. I rested the side of my head on his chest, looking bleakly at the hole in attic roof,

"It's just...Carl...he...he...he was with Jess and...Kim...she died and left me...She left me Edward...I miss...her so...so...much...and I can't...I can't tell...anyone...No one wants to...know...but you...you listen and...I...I"

Edward, of course, listened to everything I had to say, and he comforted me in his own quiet way, holding me in his arms and hushing me consolingly. Eventually, my sobs began to dissolve, and my tears ran out. Sniffing, I looked into his understanding eyes.

"Thank you, Edward," I had said, wiping the tears from my eyes. Using the back of one of his fingers, he slowly touched the skin beneath my eye, catching a tear. We both watched it roll down the metal, before dangling, and eventually dropping, off of the point.

I touched his sword-like finger delicately, and held it carefully. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, and he murmured something. I looked up at him questioningly, and he bit his pale lip awkwardly. Smiling, I gently pulled his scissorhand out of the way, holding it loosely at our side. Slowly, carefully, I tilted my head back slightly. Edward kept still, his dark eyes held my blue ones. He moved with even more caution than I did, and slowly, always slowly, Edward dipped his head to meet mine. With a gentleness that was inhuman, Edward brushed his lips to mine. I, on the other hand, was human, but I tried my best. Closing my eyes, I pushed my lips carefully to his. He inhaled shakily, and very, very carefully tightened his arms around me, holding me closer. I touched his scarred, white face delicately with both hand, stroking his cheeks carefully with my fingertips.

We both pulled away at the same time, looking into each others eyes...and I had to break the beautiful moment,

"I...um...have to go...I'm sorry."

Standing up quickly, I smiled apologetically at Edward, as the Sun began to set on his face. Rocking back on the balls of my feet, I turned away from him and walked to the stairs.

"Good night, Edward," I said turning to him once,

I left him in silence. The knot of complicated emotions was back.


	8. Two Faced

**Thank you for all of your kind comments xxx It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy...**

When I walked through those school gates, my heart was still fluttering like a bird's. That was until I saw...him.

"Hey! Anna!"

"What do you want Carl?" I demanded, my positive feelings momentarily overrun by heated ones.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I wanted to ask you something"

I rolled my eyes, and sped up,

"Listen, I'm going up to that castle tonight. Jess isn't coming, it'll be just us..."

"The...Mansion...no Carl, you can't..."

Carl looked at me in surprise, "You're not still scared are you?"

"No...I just..."

He raised an eyebrow, "What? You know what, never mind."

"You're not going?"

"What! Yeah, we are."

My stomach dropped, "Carl. You can't go up there, just go somewhere else."

He shook his head, "No way. It's cool up there. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

It's not us I'm worried about, "Carl, please..."

He strode away, leaving me standing outside of the school building.

"Oh no..."

School passed quickly, much too quickly. All I could think about was Carl. Carl and Edward. Edward...

I couldn't put Edward in danger. I _had_ to do something, but what? I'd discovered from Meg that Jess had fallen out with Carl last night, and he'd been drinking _all _night. This probably meant he would be drinking tonight. I'd seen Carl drunk, and it was horrible, he's completely different. I felt so damn helpless. There was no way I was going to be able to persuade Carl to go somewhere else. Once his mind was set on something, that was it. So...I'd have to warn Edward. But how? Carl was going straight after school (thanks Meg) because apparently, he wanted to make the most of the really early darkness. Last night had been abnormally bright, and I couldn't help but think that even time changed when me and Edward had kissed. It was amazing how different Edward was from Carl.

I shook those thoughts from my head as the school bell rang. I was out of time. Grabbing my schoolbag, I pushed my way through the crowds of kids. Once I reached the open air of the school grounds, I ran. My feet crunched against the snowy ground. It had been snowing more than usual this year, everybody said. My schoolbag bounced off my leg, and I fleetingly realized that my leg would be bruised the next day.

I ran all of the way to the Mansion, and by the time I'd reached the building, my breath was laboured and my side felt as if it were being ripped open. I ignored my pain though, and made my way into the dark mansion.

"Edward!" I shouted, running up the staircase.

"Anna?"

"Carl!"

Carl stepped out from the shadows to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Carl, I..."

"I am so glad you came! I missed you Anna,"

I saw a bottle in his hand. There was a light behind him, casting him in shadow and illuminating me.

"You know, you're really hot," He slurred.

Eww.

"How...how did you get here so fast?"

He guffawed loudly, "I skipped last lesson,"

"Carl, we have to go."

"We're not going anywhere,"

A trickle of fear slid down my spine. I started to move down the stairs, keeping my eyes on hi,. Suddenly, the Carl leapt forward with unexpected agility. I gasped and began to run down the stairs. I could hear his breath behind me, and his heavy footsteps.

I reached the landing, and sprinted towards the door. I didn't see the abandoned machinery on the floor. My foot caught and I fell forward. I hit the floor hard, catching my head on a metal counter. Pain exploded in my skull, and my vision became blurry. Desperately, I scrambled across the floor. I didn't get far...


	9. A Night of Change

**BEWARE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED K **

**I DON'T WANT TO SAY WHY BECAUSE IT'LL GIVE IT AWAY **

**ITS NOT THAT BAD REALLY, I JUST WANT TO BE CAREFUL**

My mind was foggy, but I was all too aware of the danger. It seemed like the laughing was everywhere, the cracking of beer cans being opened, the heavy breathing.

"Get away from me!" I cried out wildly.

Suddenly, a sweaty palm was forced onto my mouth. I screamed a muffled scream, "Edward!"

Something warm and heavy pressed me into the ground.

I could hear people shouting around me, but I couldn't make out any words. My sense of touch was magnified, but I wished I could feel nothing.

When I felt the hand move towards my crotch, I realized that it was Carl who was pressing me to the ground. I struggled, trying to push him off, but it seemed like the drink had only made him stronger. His putrid breath was hot on my face, and I was ever so slightly glad of the hand across my mouth.

"Stop!"

That voice was clear.

"Edward..."

Carl stopped and I felt him turn.

"Hey man, why don't you just go back home, okay?"

"Get away from her,"

Carl's hand loosened on my face, and I took my chance. Pulling my face away from him, I shouted,

"Just go okay, I'm fine!"

Please just go Edward, please...

"Annabird..."

Carl looked between, before letting out a drunken laugh.

Edward said nothing, I could only just see him in the shadows. His eyes were locked on mine. Slowly, he moved into the light, and raised his arms.

"What the f – "

Carl got off of me, and stumbled backwards.

"Alright man, drop the knives okay?"

I watched him move away, his drunken face dumbfounded, and terrified. I stood up slowly, unsteadily, and moved to stand by Edward. Carl...stopped.

"I can't believe this! Anna, you're with that...freak!"

His ruddy face split into a grin. He shouted across to Edward,

"Hey man, can't you share? I think your girl's a little too hot for you...besides she probably wants someone with hands."

He laughed at his own crude joke. I felt sick, and held on to Edwards arm. I don't know if I was comforting him, or restraining him.

Carl stepped forward, and looked at me, "Come on! Why don't you leave that freak and come over here. _That thing_ can't even touch you! It's not even human! Hell, I bet it doesn't even have a di - "

I buried my face in Edward's arm. He didn't move from his protective stance.

From Carl's voice, I could tell he was getting closer.

"You a freaking pervert you know that? You're getting it on with a _real_ person. That's just sick."

Enough. The anger boiled up in my stomach, and I pulled away from Edward. I strode towards Carl, who grinned. Pulling my hand back, and with as much strength as I had behind it, I hit him in the face.

He reeled clutching at his face. Roaring like a bull, he staggered forward, and swung his hand.

He caught my face as Edward caught him. I fell to the ground, my face burning. I touched my cheek gingerly, before looking to where Carl had been standing. I could see him, staring. I could see Edward facing him. And could see Edward's hand, embedded in his stomach.

I gasped as Edward pushed him towards the door. With sharp movement, Edward pulled his scissorhand out of Carl. He fell backwards out of the door, and I could hear him fall down the stone steps. As soon as Edward had released Carl, he came towards me. Slowly, and cautiously.

"Are you okay?"


	10. Goodbye

**This is the last chapter guys! **

**Will Edward ever have a happy ending?**

"Edward..." I was shocked, and scared. Scared for Edward. Scared about Carl. Scared about the future...

Edward crouched beside me, "Annabird...I...I'm sorry...this means you'll have to go now...I'll never see you again..."

I shuddered at the déjà vu. This had happened to Edward before.

"I don't want to leave you, Edward..."

Edward's eyes were sad, "I love you, Annabird."

I felt the tears roll down my face, as he stood up. I followed his lead, but he turned away towards the stairs.

"Edward..." I said grabbing his arm, "I love you."

Edward stopped,

"I love you!" I cried,

Edward turned around, his eyes touched mine. I stepped forward, and avoiding his bloodstained hands, I stood in front of him.

"...and I promised you that I would come back."

He looked at me confusedly,

"When we first met, I promised you that I would come back, and I did. I keep my promises Edward, and I promise you this. I won't ever leave you. Not until my dying breath."

Edward eyebrows furrowed, "You...you won't leave...me,"

I shook my head, "No. But...I can't stay here."

Edward looked confused, "What..?"

"I have an idea."

Edward glanced at the door, which Carl lay behind,

"They'll find him."

"Yeah, and I'll be there. _I'll_ tell them that I...killed him."

"Anna..."

"Listen Edward, there's nothing else we can do. I'll tell them that he attacked me, which he did, and I was defending myself."

Edward forehead creased, "But you'll get in trouble. I still won't see you."

I touched his cheek, "Maybe, but if I say it was in self-defence, then..."

"But Anna," he lifted his bloodstained fingers, which shone grimly in the moonlight, "they'll know that it wasn't you."

I touched his scissorhand, the red liquid coming off onto my fingers. I sighed, and glanced around the room. Something caught my eye. Walking away from Edward, I approached the dull gleam of metal. Under a coat of dust, a twisted piece of metal lay. Cautiously, I pulled the metal from the embrace of cobwebs. I my hands lay an exact replica of Edward's scissorhand, be it a little more dusty. Grimly, I walked towards the door, where a pillar of moonlight lay across the floor.

The sight of Carl made me feel sick. He lay across the stone stairs, his limbs spread at awkward angles, and a dark stain on his shirt. I approached him, holding the scissorhand like it was an unexploded bomb. I held the razor sharp metal above his wound. It shook with my hands. I knew I had to do this to save Edward...but I couldn't.

"Annabird..."

I turned slowly to look at Edward,

"I can't...Edward...I'm sorry,"

Silently, Edward walked down the stairs and stood before me. He held out his bloodstained fingers, and carefully wiped them on the metal blade of one of the fingers I held. The blood was transferred onto the scissorhand I held.

"Will that work?" He asked slowly, wiping the rest of the loose blood onto the metal finger.

"Let's hope so,"

I crouched beside Carl, and as quickly as I could, I pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket.

Shakily, I dialled 911.

My voice was weak and shaky as I told the police my version of the story. When I'd finished, I turned to Edward, who'd watched me silently as I'd lied.

"They'll be here soon. You have to go. Go up to the attic and stay there, keep hidden."

Edward nodded, and turned as if to go back to the Mansion. Suddenly, he changed his mind. He turned back to me, and opened his arms. Without hesitation, I walked into his arms. I hugged him, burying my head in his chest.

"I love you Edward."

I pulled away, and slowly kissed him. I savoured that moment, as if it were my last. It was only when I could hear the sirens, did I pull away. Pushing him gently, but firmly, I gave him one last look,

"Go, quickly! And...I will see you again. I won't leave you. I _will _come back."

Edward held my gaze; his eyes were bright with tears.

"Goodbye."

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I watched with a lump in my throat as my love walked away. I closed my eyes, letting more tears roll.

And then I turned to meet the police cars, with strength in my heart.

Edward was safe.

**THE END (for now anyway...)**

**P.S The whole "I won't leave you," is more about her not leaving him in mind more than in body, if you understand my meaning **** Although she will come back...**

**EDWARD WILL NOT BE LONELY FOR LONG!**

**I pinkie promise.**


	11. Easier Done than Said

**I'm sorry, I just had to add to my story!  
**

**I can't leave Edward like that!**

**I hope you enjoy this little extra **

I acted to suit my story, but it seemed that hardly any extra effort was needed to make the police believe my story.

Around four policemen and women had arrived in two police cars, and an ambulance.

I watched as the medical workers efficiently checked Carl's body over, before lifting his body onto a stretcher, before covering it with some kind of sheet, and strapping him down.

A large man and a petite female officer blocked them from view when they took Carl's covered body to the ambulance.

"Miss?"

I looked down at the policewoman's kindly face.

"I..."

"It's alright love, sit down."

She led me and the large policeman to one of the police cars, and gestured to the passenger seat. Shakily, I sat on the edge of the seat, facing the two police officers.

"Now, can you tell me what your name is?"

"Um... Anna. Anna...B...Bird."

"Listen Anna, we need you to come with us. Now don't worry, it's obvious what's happened here."

"Wha...what!" My head snapped up.

The woman put a hand on my shoulder, "I know you're confused, but it'll be over soon. We realize that this was in self–defence, and we're optimistic that you'll be able to go straight home. We've called your Mum, and she's sure that you'd never have done this unless you had no other option."

I almost laughed, but I caught myself at the last moment, and turned it into a sob.

"It's alright, love. But we'll need you to answer a few questions, okay?"

I nodded slowly.

The questions were simple. 'Why did you come here?' 'What time did you arrive?' 'Why did he attack you?' 'About how much alcohol had he ingested?'

It seemed like I'd answered them appropriately, and soon enough, I was home. My mother, usually quiet and tired, pulled me into a hug as soon as she opened the front door.

"They called me and told me what happened. Oh, Anna!"

She dissolved into tears, pulling me tighter and tighter.

"Mum, I'm fine, please..."

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I knew he was bad news. I should never have let you-"

"Mum, it's not your fault..."

It probably should've been her consoling me, but it seemed it was the other way around. I went upstairs whilst my mother spoke to the kind policewoman and the silent policeman.

It was if I was moving in slow motion. I opened my bedroom door, and walked a few steps into my room. Without thinking, I walked over to my desk. Still lying there were the white dress and wings. I stroked the feathers, and the smooth material of the dress, before picking them delicately up. Carrying them over to my bed, I sat down heavily. Burying my face it the material, I began to cry.


	12. Une Fin Heureuse

**Okay, I had to add another chapter to fit everything in **

I woke, curled up around my dress and wings. Groaning, I sat up and stretched. Yawning, I carried the clothes to the desk. Still in a kind of zombie state, I shuffled out of my room, to the bathroom. I ran the shower, and the small room filled up with warm steam, slightly fragranced from the drops of perfume my mother always put on the bottom of the shower.

Stepping under the hot water, I began to feel revitalized.

I also remembered.

The vicious memories of last night's events came flooding back like a tsunami.

Whimpering, I sunk to the ground, the water washing down my back. Putting my head in my hands, I intertwined my fingers in my hair.

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's gone. He's gone. He's safe…_

EDWARD.

Standing up abruptly, it was all I could do to stop myself from slipping. Turning off the shower. Grabbing a towel, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around myself. Slipping across the hall, I darted into my bedroom. Closing the door, I threw the towel off and some clothes on.

"Anna? Are…are you okay?" Mum asked as I came down the stairs.

I formed the answer in my head as I said it,

"I…I just…I have to get some fresh air…I'm sorry."

Mum smiled understandably, "Take as long as you need, Anna. Be careful, okay?"

I smiled and nodded before grabbing my green hoodie, and pushing open the front door.

I looked around instinctively once I'd closed the door. Luckily for me, it was foggy outside. I pulled my hood up, and kept my head down.

Walking slightly faster than I probably should have done, I made my way to the Mansion.

I had expected the police, or detectives or…something, but there was only silence. Quietly, I jogged to the Mansion door.

"Hello?" I called,

There was no reply.

"Is there anyone here?" I didn't want to shout Edward's name, in case there was someone else here.

I crept across the hall. There was no sign of last night's events. The…blood…both mine and _his_, was gone.

"Oh God," I whispered, running up the staircase. When I reached the attic, I gasped,

"No, Edward!"

The attic was deserted.

"Anna?"

I whipped around, "Edward…" I whispered.

I ran into his open arms.

"I thought you'd left me…"

"I thought they'd found you…"

"No, I hid in the garden. In the shadows, near where my creator sleeps."

I looked up at him, "Edward I'm so sorry, I should have realized that they'd search the place."

He smiled, "It's not your fault."

Overwhelmed with happiness, I reached up, and kissed Edward, "I love you,"

I felt Edward's tear on my cheek, and I looked up at him. His smile was bigger than I'd ever seen it,

"I love you, Annabird."

**Yeah, I'm a softy for happy endings **

**Please feel free to review!**


End file.
